Lost
by TheatreGeek12
Summary: Asami reflects on her life and how her world has fallen apart. Oneshot.


**Just so you know, this takes place after episode 9. Asami's name is never mentioned in the story, but this is a story about her. Slight Makorra fluff in here, so Anti-Makorrians be weary. Enjoy.**

She stared down at the gleaming city through a pair of sad green eyes. The city looked so much different from above, on a sky bison rather than it did looking from the balcony of her mansion.

She recalled those days, when she was seven, at the end of the day, she would sit there, on her balcony, happily in her father's lap, slowly watching the sunset.

Her mother would come to the balcony as well, and sit next to her father, her hand on his. And the happy family would sit there, in peace, for what became a moment forever filled with joy.

But her childhood had vanished for good, never to reappear again. Her happy days were completely over as soon as the day arrived in which the Agni Kai had robbed her house.

The men stole many important possesions; the most important being her mother's life.

She had tried to forget that day, the day which finally turned her perfect little paradise upside down, but she never could.

The same went for her father.

For six months, her father refused to speak or see any clients. He wouldn't even dare to talk to his own daughter. How could he? She looked too much like her mother. He hired a nanny for his precious girl, the only bit he had left of his wife.

In those same six months, his daughter had tried to block out the past. But no matter what she did, from getting a glass of water, to playing with her favorite doll, she was reminded of her mother.

As the years passed, her father faded out of his depression. But his sorrow was replaced with fear. When his daughter turned ten, he put her in self-defense lessons. He had already lost his wife, he couldn't bear to lose his little girl as well.

She had become tough from the training, aware of the world and ready to hurt those who threatened her.

While her feminine side was still very present, she had grown to love things that no one would ever expect an innocent looking and beautiful girl to love. Thanks to her father's industry of cars, she had been able to ride free of charge. Over the years, she grew a love for riding- and became very skilled at it.

She had also gained a love for combat. She would attend pro-bending tournaments, initially with the goal to pick up a few bending moves that could be used as regular fighting moves, but she eventually found herself falling in love with the sport itself.

Not to mention a certain team.

She had always adored many teams, but her favorite amongst them all was the Fire Ferrets. They may not have had the best moves, but somehow, they always managed to pull through. She had always admired the team, even when Hasook was replaced with another waterbender: Korra, the Avatar.

Happiness reentered her life when she had crashed into Mako on her moped. Instantly smitten with him, she invited him to dinner. The two began going steady shortly after. She had also gotten to meet the rest of the team, Mako's brother Bolin, and Avatar Korra. Bolin welcomed her right away, but Korra didn't seem to like her at first. It was eventually revealed to her that Korra had fallen for Mako. She had always tried to never let a boy become between a friendship, but this time, she couldn't help it.

She meant every word she had said to him. She really did feel safe in his arms. His embrace reminded her of the embrace she used to share with her father, back when her mother was still there.

But from the day of the robbery, her father ceased those nights of peace on the balcony. It reminded him too much of his wife. Most days, when the sunset arrived, her father would sit in his room, and watch the sun set. Occasionally, she would try to join him, but her father would not let her. This became a regular routine of his, he would always watch the sun set, everyday, making sure not to miss it. Sometimes, she swore she could see a single tear slip down his cheek.

She loved her father dearly. She even defended him when the Avatar accused him of being an Equalist, then, she had truly believed it implausible her father would participate in such evil acts. All those years, she had never realized he would keep a grudge against benders, the men who took her wife.

When she discovered the truth, her father presented her with what must have been the toughest decision in the world: He offered her a spot with the Equalists, a continued life with him, or a life with benders, spending her days with the one she loved, but with the last remains of her family gone.

And in the end, she had chosen the morally right way.

"I love you, dad." Were the last words she said to her father before turning her back on him. She had surprised them all, her father, as well as Mako and the Avatar.

And just like that, half of the compassion she had left in her life was gone with the wind. Every moment since then, she could feel her father's pain, feelings of betrayal and confusion. It hurt her to force her father to lose both and the only members of his family- to benders.

But she couldn't have both. She stayed with Mako, whom she had come to love.

"I will always be there for you." Were the last words he had said to her before they arrived on Air Temple Island.

And she believed him. Why did she believe him? She no longer had any reason to trust anyone. Mako had no way of knowing if his statement would always be true. She had no way of knowing if she could actually trust him or not.

As the weeks passed, living on Air Temple Island, she'd grown closer to Korra. But so had Mako. In fact, he had very close to her, closer than what was considered normal.

She had her suspicions, but she shoved them aside with the benefit of a doubt. She could never picture Mako betraying her, he had promised he would always be there for her, to hold her when she felt down, to hug her when she had no one else to hug. She snapped out of her memories, and looked over to the very same man she had been thinking of.

He had promised her; and yet here he was, with Korra. He had her wrapped in a tight embrace. He had one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closely to him, and the other on her back, carefully holding her.

It could be argued he was only treated Korra this way because she was in a terrible state at the moment. But he seemed more worried than what was considered a normal level of worriedness for a friend.

Korra squirmed in pain. Mako pulled her closer and held her tightly against his chest.

As she watched the scene play out, she tried to ignore the tears that filled her eyes.

He was in love.

And she had finally lost everything she had ever loved.


End file.
